A Chance for Romance in America
by XxFantasy AngelxX
Summary: Alternate Universe! Takes place during STARS Usagi goes to America to surprise her 'Mamo-chan' but what happens when she starts to fall for someone else? SeiyaUsagi CHAP.4 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

****

A Chance for Romance in America

****

Disclaimer: I really don't own it, so don't sue!

Summary: This takes place during the STARS season but it's A/U. Usagi goes to America to visit her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. But what happens when she starts to fall for another? ~*Seiya/Usagi Fic*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: To America

__

Mamo-chan. It's been one full month and I feel so empty inside…I wish I could see you! Usagi thought to herself one rainy afternoon. She was missing her 'Mamo-chan' more and more, and the more she thought about it didn't really make it any better. Her friends noticed the sudden change in her but they couldn't actually do anything to make the situation better than comfort her. Usagi spent most of her days writing endless letters to her boyfriend but she had only one from him in her possession, a short letter that looked like it was written in a rush.

__

'Usako,

I am so sorry for not writing as much as I should have been but I'm just so busy. America is great, I miss you.

--Chiba Mamoru'

To Usagi's parents and friends it was a little letter that could have shown more emotion in it but it could had said 

__

Usako,

--Chiba Mamoru

And Usagi would still treasure it. Some of Usagi's friends noticed that the message didn't say 'I love you' but they couldn't tell Usagi that, she would just get mad at them for thinking that her 'Mamo-chan' didn't love her. It was raining never ending which didn't make Usagi feel better. She was stuck in her house just thinking about America and her dearest love. 

__

Mamo-chan, do you miss as much as I miss you? I wish…I wish I could just be with you, even if was just for the weekend. Then Usagi's head shot up. That was it! That was the answer to her problems! She could book a plane ticket to America and surprise her boyfriend! He would be so happy to see her. Usagi was so happy about her idea she jumped up and started to twirl around in her room. Her black cat Luna entered the room and stared at her. Usagi picked Luna up and twirled in a circle with the black cat in her arms. "Luna! I'm going to America…" Usagi immediately stopped twirling and slumped down onto the ground. 

She placed the dizzy cat on the ground and stared at the ground. "Mew?" Her cat asked surprised in her owner's mood change. Usagi gathered the cat in her arms and buried her face in the cat's fur. "Oh Luna, I forgot all about papa, he sure wouldn't let me go to America all by myself, he sure wouldn't let me go if it was just Mamoru and I there. He would think we would get ourselves into a 'dangerous situation', God he's just so over protective, doesn't her trust me?" Usagi asked to no one in particular. Someone had crushed her reams, in her own family. Luna seemed to sense her owner's sadness and licked her cheek to try to make her feel better. Usagi giggled a little. "Your such a smart cat Luna, you can tell when I don't feel great can't you?" "Mew." Was Luna's response. "Well you know, it's worth a try to see if they would let me." Usagi smiled down into her cat's eyes and stood up. She walked over to the doorway and winked at her cat. "Wish me luck Luna-chan!" "Meow!"

Downstairs Shingo's eyes were glued to the T.V as he, like he did every day tried to beat Street Fighter. Ikuko was in the kitchen busily preparing the meal of the day while Kenji read the paper. Usagi quietly made her way downstairs; this was harder than she thought it would ever be. Taking in a few deep breaths she bravely walked down the oak stairs and then she turned off the T.V to get everyone's attention. "Oi! You baka I was on the last level! I swear do you really want me to take all of you underwear and hang it over the doorway?" An angry Shingo screamed. This got both of their parent's attention. "What's wrong?" Kenji asked adjusting his glasses. "This baka over here turned of the T.V while I was playing my game!" Shingo explained the rage still bubbling inside of him. "Shingo, don't call your sister a baka she isn't, Usagi…why would you turn off his game knowing he was playing it." Ikuko asked spatula in hand. "I…I want to talk to you, could you sit on the couch please." The family obeyed and they all exchanged questioning glances. "Well as you all know…Mamo-chan has been in America for a month now-" Kenji scoffed at the name of Mamoru. "And-and I was wondering if I could visit him." Usagi closed her eyes and held her breath, her dad would voice his opinion in 3…2… "The day I let you travel to America-alone, to spend sometimes with your boyfriend-unsupervised will be the day the world ends! So I say no-no make that hell no!" Kenji screamed face looking like it was about to explode any minute. "Demo papa!" Usagi protested. "I said no! And I mean it. You're my little girl, as if I would let you travel to America where all of those boys could take advantage of you, and-and where would you stay? At you boyfriends apartment? Oh yeah, that's a GREAT idea!" Kenji said with sarcasm. "Kenji! Why don't you trust Usagi? Usagi you wouldn't let a thing like that happen to you, would you?" Ikuko asked trying to defend her daughter. Usagi shook her head hoping that maybe they would give in and let her go to America. "But Ikuko, honey where would the girl stay?" "I could stay in a hotel…I only really wanted to stay for the weekend." Usagi said in a small voice. Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other for a while as if deciding if she should go or not in their own minds. Kenji sighed and shook his head. "Fine, fine you can go to America, but you are **NOT** staying for just two days! No way am paying over a hundred dollars for just a two-day vacation! You're staying for a whole month! And that's that!" Usagi's face lit up like a bright Christmas lights and she jumped up to hug her father as tight as she could. Then her mother. "Oh thank you mama, papa! You two are the BEST! So when do I leave?" "Next week, I want us to all have family time before you take off dear." Ikuko said after her daughter was finished showing all of her appreciation. "Thank you…arigato! I've so got to tell the girls!" And with that Usagi was gone out of the door. "That was a good thing you did Kenji-chan." Ikuko told her husband as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "You know," Shingo said making himself known. "I seriously think that we should extend her vacation to a year. You know so that she can spend some more time with her boyfriend…and you know…not be around to bug us."

"What should we do with Usagi-chan?" Rei Hino asked as she brought a plateful of treats into her room for her friends. 

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do with Usagi'?" Minako asked as she took a cookie from the plate. Rei sighed and flopped down onto her bed. "Look, we all know that Usagi is going crazy because she isn't with Mamoru-san, demo we also know Mamoru-san isn't making the situation better. He's not writing enough and when he did it was only two sentences. I know he's busy but can't he take some of his study time and make it Usagi Time?" "I agree with Rei, a person can't study that much. The most I study a day is two hours." Ami told the other three girls; Just then there was a knock on the door and a cheerful Usagi entered the room, soaking wet but still cheerful. 

"Konnichiwa minna!" 

"Usagi!" Ami gasped. 

"Your wet." Rei informed her. 

"Duh, demo I have the greatest news on the world!" Usagi said as she sat on the bed next to Rei, Rei immediately got up and moved, Usagi was freezing and for some reason she knew her bed would be just the same when she prepared herself for sleep. "What is it?" A curious Makoto asked. "Papa and mama agreed to let me go to America for a month to visit Mamo-chan! Isn't that great?" It was silent for a second then everyone began talking at once. 

"You're going to America? Lucky!"

"Your gonna need a new outfit you know?"

"We're gonna miss you!"

"Will you bring us back a souvenir?"

"I'm going to miss you too. But we'll see each other really soon, the month will go by quick, anyway I really need to spend sometime with Mamo-chan, we have a lot of catching up to do, and no offense or anything I've seen you four like almost everyday since we were in Kindergarten." Usagi said causing the senshi to sweatdrop. "Ouch!" Minako said reenacting being stabbed. "I'll write you all every day, it's a promise!" Usagi said tears swelling up in her eyes. Rei wiped away Usagi's tears but had tears forming in her own eyes. "Don't cry baka, this is what you wanted remember? We'll still be here when you return." Usagi sniffed in. "I know Rei-chan demo I'll miss you all a lot, even if I am with my Mamo-chan…" "Oh Usagi don't worry. I bet you'll forget all about us when you see Mamoru-san." Minako told her trying to cheer her friend up, the senshi sweatdropped.

_*_*_*_*_

"Have a good time Usagi-chan." Ikuko told her daughter at the airport. It was the day that she took off to America; Usagi was torn between happiness and sadness. She would be able to see her boyfriend again but in return she would have to say goodbye to her friends and family. Usagi wiped away a tear and hugged her mother and father, then her little brother. "See ya Shingo-chan, don't bug mama and papa to much." "I won't…Usagi-chan." Shingo said in a small voice. Kenji put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Musume (daughter)…if anything goes wrong call us right away and we'll fix so that you can come home." "I will papa, don't worry." "All boarders for JAL (Japanese Air Lines) flight 138 for New York City, America please come to the gates, I repeat please come to the gates, your flight will be leaving in 20 minutes." The announcer's voice boomed through the airport. "Well, that's my flight." Usagi said with a forced smile. "I'll see you all in a month." Usagi gave her family one last hug and began to walk to the gate. 

"Usa-chan…" Usagi turned around and saw her friends smiling at her. "You guys…you came." Usagi said while tears of happiness spilled down her face. "Did you think we wouldn't come? You're our best friend in the whole world." Rei said smiling. Usagi hugged all of her friends and they laughed at nothing important, Usagi was just happy to see her friends. "I better get going," Usagi said turning her head. "Yeah, have a good time okay, we want to know everything that happens all right?" Minako said smiling. "We'll be waiting for your letters." Ami told her winking. Usagi bit down on her lower lip and waved goodbye to everyone. "Ja ne minna!" Usagi took her luggage and ran to her gate. She stopped at the door leading to the airplane and waved again.

On the plane Usagi was seated between a two Americans who were just returning from their vacation in Japan. Usagi would have watched the movie but it was in English so that didn't help her so much. So she was on a ten-hour flight with nothing to do…_I might as well learn some English. _So Usagi opened up the 'Language Help' book she found underneath her seat and began to learn some english. It took Usagi took three hours to learn 'I'm Lost', and another hour to learn 'I'm Japanese.' And it took Usagi the rest of the time to learn 'Can you show me where….is?" Usagi felt her stomach flip as she looked at the window and saw all of the skyscrappers. It was such an industrailized city! She gathered her bags from above her and got off of the plane. She walked out into the open city and called a cab. Before getting in she took a few breaths in and smiled to herself. "So this is America."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus ending my first chapter! Hm I think I should make this a prologue actually but it really doesn't matter. How soon until the next chapter you ask? Well it all depends on you, as soon as I get ten reviews I'll post the next chapter. Ja Ne!

~Kou Usagi

__ __ ****


	2. Surprise Mamo...chan?

A Chance For Romance In America  
  
KU: *excited voice* KOONICHIWA MINNA! YEAH ITS BEEN SO LONG!!! You wanna know where I've been? Come closer….a lil bit more. I'VE BEEN ON PUNISHMENT FOR ABOUT 3 WEEKS!!!! (I'm surprised that I even survived!) Well now I'm back and ready to write the 2nd chapter! YAY Seiya appears! Oh yeah and…um…there's a bit-ah who am I kidding? There's a LOT of Mamoru bashing! READ at your own risk and if you didn't notice…I changed the rating…you'll find out in later chapters. Okay enough of my talk, FORWARD W/ THE STORY!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: 'Surprise Mamo….-chan?'  
  
"T-t-thank you" Usagi said in a quivering voice hoping the taxi driver wouldn't laugh at her poor English.  
  
"Hey no problem kid. Lemme see that will be…$10.75." The middle aged taxi driver said with a grin. Usagi only could nod even though she didn't have a CLUE at what he was saying to her, but seeing his out stretched hand she could tell that he wanted money.  
  
Biting her bottom lip she began to rummage through her purse and pulled out three green bills: A 5, 10, and 20. The blonde paused staring at the three foreign bills. What was the amount he had said? She didn't want him to think that she was a fool…  
  
'MOU! I should have listened to 'tou-san when he told me about this stuff…demo I couldn't miss my Saturday morning cartoons! Okay okay…which should I give him? Well this one has an old man on it…and so does this one…and this one! But this guy looks the youngest…I'll give this one to him.'  
  
"Thank you sir." She said as she handed him the crisp 20 dollar bill. The driver took the money and turned his back to retrieve the girls change.  
  
"Here-huh?" The driver scratched his head and looked at his empty back seat. "Weird." Was all he said as he drove off.  
  
'Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!' That was all that was going through Usagi's brain, she couldn't wait to see his surprised face when she would appear at his door step. Then they would have countless romantic evenings. Just thinking about it got Usagi all giggly.  
  
'Okay. Okay, okay! I'm here…now what did papa want me to do again?'  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Usagi-Usagi are you even listening to me?" Kenji asked his distracted daughter.  
  
"Uh huh…" Usagi replied not even glancing at her father. It was 10 A.M, much, much to early for her to be up. Luna lay curled in her lap grooming herself while her owner just stared blankly at the TV.  
  
"Usagi-chan. Your hotel is called Embassy Suites…Usagi?!"  
  
"I hear ya loud and clear papa!" Usagi said hearing the frustration in her father's voice. (hey I would be frustrated if I had a daughter like that!)  
  
"Oh forget it!" Kenji said as he went to the table in the Living Room and began to jot something down on bits of paper.  
  
"Papa?" Usagi asked sitting up. She was now curious, Kenji FINALLY had her attention. He stood up from the table and handed her two different colored sheets of writing paper which was written in an unfamiliar language…Usagi could only guess that it was English. "What's this?" Usagi asked staring at the two sheets.  
  
"Usagi when you call for a taxi I want you to give him the AOI (Blue) sheet of paper…and when you get to the hotel I want you to give that person at the front desk the MIDORI (Green) sheet of paper. Got it? Taxi aoi, Hotel midori!"  
  
Usagi smiled as she tucked the two sheets into her purse. "Hai! Sounds easy enough. Arigato!"  
  
*END OF FLASH BACK*  
  
'midori…' Usagi thought as she took out the folded piece of green paper. "I wonder what it says." Usagi said out loud to no one particular. She shrugged off the thought and looked up at the hotel and her eyes grew LARGE!  
  
"Ka…kawaii!" She shrieked not caring if anyone heard…which some people did. The sight was to beautiful. A large white water fountain stood 10 feet high and made Usagi feel so short. A beautiful maiden stood with a vase in hand with water gushing out of it and into the base of the fountain…and all of the flowers.  
  
"Very pretty!" Usagi squealed in a small voice. Then calmed herself. She just remembered the whole purpose of this trip: To see Mamoru.  
  
She picked up her suitcase and ran into the big rotating doors. The lobby was just as beautiful as the outside landscape. The room was dim from the light of the large chandelier and many comfy sofa's were set in a circle for relaxation, Usagi could just see herself falling asleep in one of them. She slowly walked up to the front desk and coughed to get the old woman's attention, she turned to the little bunny with piercing eyes.  
  
"Yes…?" She asked with an English accent. Usagi felt chills run down her spine.  
  
"Ano…" She began and slid the green sheet of paper across the marble countertop. The old woman whose name tag read: Agatha, looked at her before placing half moon glasses on her nose and read of the letter. She stared at Usagi for a few seconds before averting her eyes to call for someone.  
  
"Tomoe! Come and show this girl to her room." Agatha snapped as a young teenage girl came bouncing towards them and was smiling. "Yes ma'am. Which room?" She asked while she brushed some of her black hair behind her ear. "351D. Here's her key, just show her the way, I'm busy at the time." Agatha waved them away. "Yes ma'am." The girl smiled to the woman then turned around and stuck out her tongue. Usagi giggled a little although she didn't understand what was going on she knew that this young girl wasn't to fond of the one named 'Agatha'. The girl smiled to the bunny then picked up her suitcase. Usagi read her name tag and it read: Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
"This way miss." Hotaru pointed to a twisting staircase. Usagi touched the girl's shoulder getting her attention.  
  
"Ano…actually I'm not to good at English, I only had four 10 hours to practice it so could we stick to nihongo?" Usagi asked in Japanese, hoping Hotaru would understand.  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise. "You speak Japanese?" She asked in the same language.  
  
Usagi nodded and looked towards the chandelier with a dreamy expression. "I'm here to surprise my boyfriend. He's studying at Harvard."  
  
"Wow romantic! Well this way to your room…." Hotaru started but noticed that she didn't know the blonde's name.  
  
"Watashi namae wa Tsukino Usagi." Usagi introduced herself.  
  
Hotaru nodded and bowed her head. "Watashi namae wa Tomoe Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet you Hotaru." Usagi started as they made their way up the winding staircase. "Hotaru you work here? You look a little to young to be working."  
  
"Well actually it's just a summer job. My guardians got tired of me asking them for money all of the time and decided that it was time for me to get a job. I agree but I don't like WHO I'm working for. Agatha Yourmis always gives me a hard time. That old woman needs to retire big time! Your lucky Usagi. Your parents let you travel all the way from Japan by YOURSELF?!"  
  
Usagi began to fiddle with her fingers. "Hai, it surprised me too, my papa is very protective and I thought for sure that he would just say NO! Actually he did say no but my okaa-san convinced him." Usagi said with a little giggle.  
  
Hotaru stopped in front of a room and held out a key. She opened the locked door with the key and handed it to Usagi.  
  
"Now this is your room Usagi, try not to loose the key because I wouldn't want to have to ask Agatha for one if I were you. She can turn uglier than you've witnessed."  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said while squeezing the key in hand. She looked into her room and smiled. "You know, I could get use to living like this." She said while walking around the spacious room. She bent over to one of the mini fridges and put her hand on it's miniature handle.  
  
"Oh Usagi…I wouldn't open that if I were you! I cost 5 dollars just to open the darn thing. You don't want to know the prices of the food." Hotaru warned. Usagi immediately let go of the handle. She came upon a mirror and began to groom herself while Hotaru leaned on the doorway.  
  
"Mou! I need a new outfit if I want to surprise Mamo-chan! It's been almost 3 months! I have to look good! Ooo Hotaru!" Usagi grabbed hold of the teenagers shoulders and began to shake her. "Hotaru where's the nearest mall? Quick tell me."  
  
"Chill Usagi." Hotaru said taking Usagi's hands. "There's a mall less than 4 blocks away from here…in fact…" Hotaru turned to the digital alarm clock that sat on the drawers near the bed, it's numbers had just turned to 2 P.M. She turned to Usagi with a smile. "How about I take you there myself I'm officially off of work for today, and it's pay day! I get to buy something to! Come on!" Hotaru said while smiling and grabbed the surprised blonde's hand.  
  
"Oi! Hotaru…Hotaru onegai osoi shita! (Slow down!)" Usagi begged feeling as though her arm would be dislocated, not to mention she could of sworn that she was running as if she was apart of the track team.  
  
"Oh, gomen Usagi-chan." Hotaru said while blushing a little and let go of Usagi's hands. Usagi smiled hearing her new friend call her 'Usagi-chan' she had made a new friend in a new country in like what, an hour?!  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Mall)  
  
"Oh this is soo cute! Oh and so is this one. Hotaru-chan do you think this one looks a little skimpy? Red? I look great in red!" Usagi said while looking at every piece of clothing the store had. Hotaru laughed a little.  
  
"You'll look good in all of them Usagi-chan." Hotaru reassured her. "Honto ni?" Usagi asked with 3 dresses in hand. Hotaru nodded. "Yatta! I'm getting all of these then!" Usagi said excited while placing all three dresses on the check out counter. The woman checked out of the dresses and Hotaru showed Usagi the right amount of cash to hand the woman…which was an even hundred. Usagi picked up her two bags and winked at the young woman. "I'll be back tomorrow!" She said with a smile and skipped out of the door. Hotaru giggled in her hand and translated to the puzzled woman.  
  
"She says she'll be back tomorrow." And she was out the door to find Usagi.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
"Now twirl around Usagi-chan!" Hotaru ordered. Usagi did as she was told. "So does it look…decent?"  
  
It was an hour after they had their little 'shopping spree'. Usagi had bought over 5 dresses, why…Hotaru had no idea why…unless she planned to year every day for a month.  
  
Hotaru clapped her hands and giggled. "Uh oh! It looks like I just discovered a new model." Usagi giggled to and flopped down on her bed sitting next to her new friend.  
  
"Usagi-chan I think it's about time for you to go and wow this 'Mamo-chan' of yours." Hotaru told her with a bright smile. Usagi glanced at the clock, it was 5:23 P.M. Usagi nodded but didn't make eye contact, she just fiddled with her hands. Hotaru noticed the change.  
  
"Nani yo?" She asked with concern.  
  
Usagi looked up slowly. "Well…you know I'm just a bit nervous. I mean it's been over a month since we've seen each other."  
  
"Ah don't worry about it Usagi-chan, you came all this way to see him, don't get cold feet all of a sudden. I mean it's not like your getting married."  
  
"Ano…" Usagi began to twist her Promise Ring around her finger. Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean you are?" Hotaru asked, she wanted all the details!  
  
"Actually Hotaru-chan…this is just a Promise Ring. When Mamo-chan was leaving he gave it to me." Usagi explained.  
  
"Ooooh! That is just to kawaii! Now you've wasted enough time missy, come on time for you to go and meet your Prince." Hotaru ordered pushing her towards the door.  
  
"Hai hai!" Usagi giggled. They both walked down the winding stairs and stopped at the main entrance.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, and I want to know everything…and I mean EVERYTHING that happened!" Hotaru said in a hyper voice.  
  
"Hai hai I will. And I promise that I won't leave a THING out." Usagi assured.  
  
"Good. Now go ahead Usagi-chan…the quicker you get there the quicker the romance will start!"  
  
"HAI!!" Usagi agreed and ran towards Mamoru's apartment complex. She stopped at the towering building and tried hard to remember. 'Let me see…I had been writing to…oh what was that number? Oh yeah! 96A!' And she flew up the stairs, not wasting anytime.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
No answer  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Still no answer!  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said in a whisper. "Matte! Mamoru always leaves a key underneath his mat just in case. She quickly lifted the 'Home Sweet Home; mat and something gold caught her eye. It was the spare!  
  
"Hai!" She said in an excited voice and turned the key in the keyhole. There she met complete darkness.  
  
"Mamo-chan must not be home…" Usagi concluded looking around the dark apartment. Her mouth curved into a smile. "I'm sure that there's harm in exploring the place, I just want to see how he's been living all this time."  
  
Usagi told no one particular and began to roam around, then she found her way to the Master Bedroom. In the corner of the room there was a shredder…with pink paper slices in the trash can underneath it.  
  
'Odd…that's the color I write Mamo-chan in." Usagi said with a curious voice. She turned and saw the dresser. There she became ever MORE confused.  
  
'Where are all of the pictures that Mamo-chan and I took all these years?' Usagi asked herself while staring at the bare top. Then she heard the click of a door closing. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi said in a loud whisper and began to creep out of his room very quietly…but stopped abruptly when she saw Mamoru having a conversation with another young woman a few years older than her.  
  
"Come on Omacha…follow me." Mamoru said in a husky voice. The girl named Omacha giggled as Mamoru took her hand and led her to the bedroom where Usagi was staring.  
  
"Oh…so my little Mamo-chan wants to be naughty ne?" Omacha asked while Mamoru played with her light blue hair.  
  
"Come on." Mamoru said while leading her to his room. Finally Usagi caught on and understood what was happening and began to cry. Mamoru stopped outside his door with Omacha in hand when he saw the little bunny curled up in a ball leaning against his door frame. Mamoru's eyes widened in horror when he saw her.  
  
"Usagi!" He choked out. Omacha who hadn't noticed the girl looked down and smiled at her.  
  
"Oh so YOU'RE Usagi. Chiba Usagi right? Your my Mamo-chan's little sister aren't you? Your a very loyal sister, your write him like twice a week. I wish my sister was like you!" Omacha said with a little giggle.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru with hate in her eyes. She stood up and walked right up to him.  
  
"Usako…I can expla-"  
  
^SMACK^  
  
"Don't call me Usako you-you-" Usagi couldn't even find the words to call him, all she knew was that he had fooled her and played with her fragile heart. He went behind her back. It felt good to smack him actually, actually she wanted to do it again, but she decided that he wasn't even worth getting mad at.  
  
"Mamoru…" Usagi began with tears falling down her eyes. "I…I really did love you but I guess you don't feel the same." After that sentence Usagi felt confident and stared Mamoru in the eye. "I don't care what you do, just don't call me ever again or come over my house…and to think…I came all this way for you. Goodbye." The hurt blonde said and walked out of the apartment.  
  
She felt as if her heart was being broken up into little pieces. He had hurt her…who would of thought.  
  
More tears fell from her eyes and she broke out into a dash and out of the apartment complex. Being blinded by her tears of sorrow she couldn't see straight and didn't see a young man in front of her as they collided. Usagi got up with tears still in her eyes and bowed her head.  
  
"Gomen." She apologized and continued running to her destination. The young man who she had collided into stood up and watched her small figure run.  
  
"Matte!" He tried to cry but she was already out of sight. He let out a sigh and brushed a lock of his long jet black hair from his face. He then stared at the apartment complex and narrowed his eyes. That was the 4th young girl he had seen running away while crying this month. Something was definitely wrong there…someone was using young women for his own pleasures which he despised completely. He stared where the young blond had ran and sadly shook his head.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Usagi stared at her full length mirror. Her eyes were red and her face was tear stained. She needed someone to talk to, someone to comfort her. She really wished that Hotaru was there to talk to but she had already left. Her eyes fell on the white telephone and she picked it up. She needed to talk to her friends, no matter how much it cost!  
  
She dialed the number to Rei's temple where she was sure the girls were meeting at. After a few rings a voice answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Rei answered in a cheerful voice, Usagi wish she could sound that happy. For a few seconds she didn't answer.  
  
"Rei-chan…it's Usagi…" She began.  
  
On the other line Rei became excited. She smiled to all of her friends in the room who were looking at her questionably.  
  
"Oh Usagi-chan! How's America? Wait don't answer that! Let me put you on speaker so everyone can hear you!"  
  
Usagi let out a long sigh as she felt the tears coming back to her.  
  
"Konichiwa minna."  
  
"USAGI!" All of them screamed in unison.  
  
Usagi smiled a bit. "Yeah…it's me."  
  
"How's it going in America Usa-chan? Have you seen 'Mamo-chan' yet?" Minako asked. Usagi heard the rest of the group giggle, she couldn't bring herself to talk about what had just happened so she just stayed quiet which had her friends worrying.  
  
"Usagi…what's wrong?" Ami asked, she usually knew if something was wrong with one of her close friends.  
  
"Ano…I went to Mamoru's, he wasn't there but he came back with his girlfriend…" Usagi's voice trailed off.  
  
There was complete silence.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Oh that lying bas-" Makoto started.  
  
"Makoto wait. Now are you sure Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"Un…Mamoru even told her that I was his little sister, and he shredded all of my letters."  
  
"Oh Usagi…" Came Rei's soothing voice.  
  
"Usagi…do you want to come home, I mean back to Tokyo?" Minako asked now hovering over the phone.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
'Should I stay…or should I go back home?' Usagi asked herself over and over.  
  
"No.." Finally came her answer.  
  
"But Usa-chan…you'll be reminded of him." Rei tried to argue.  
  
"I'll be reminded of him in Tokyo to Rei-chan. Would you come home from a tropical vacation if it started to drizzle. Don't worry you guys I'll be fine…I..I think I'm over it now." Usagi explained.  
  
"Usagi your a strong girl.." Ami complimented.  
  
"Demo Usa-chan is right. That jerk doesn't deserve her at all." Minako said agreeing with her friend.  
  
"You guys…I think I'm going to go to sleep early today. It's 6 o'clock over here."  
  
"We understand Usa. Good luck." Rei said.  
  
"Hai, ja minna."  
  
"Ja Usa-chan."  
  
^CLICK^  
  
Usagi leaned back on her bed and let out a sigh.  
  
"Tomorrow will be Tsukino Usagi's first chapter in a new book." Then she dozed off into a dreamless sleep praying the new day would hold something worth wild.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Oh I'm am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Really I am! Oh and if you didn't know Omacha mean toy *evil smirk*.  
  
*Senshi Sweatdrop*  
  
KU: Nani?  
  
Hotaru: I thought you said Seiya would appear.  
  
KU: He did! Hey I never said how long he would stay!  
  
*Senshi fall over*  
  
KU: Anyway 10 reviews and I'll post the next chapter!  
  
Ja Ja! 


	3. Its You Again!

Chapter 3 It's You Again!  
  
Dedicated To: Kevin  
  
I may not have known you Kevin personally but I may have seen you. At the mall, the pool, the store, the streets. My friends may have known you. Your death has got me thinking and because of you I may change my way of life. I now treat each day as if it were my last for you have showed us that you may not see tomorrow. Thank you.  
  
Kevin: Age 13, 7th Grade  
  
Rock music played into Usagi's head waking her from her sleep. Still half asleep her arm wildly swung around the small drawer next to the bed in search of her alarm clock. Not knowing what she was doing she accidentally knocked the small, black, noisy alarm clock to the ground shutting it up for good. Hearing the clang her eyes opened wide and she studied the alarm clock on the ground. Groggily she sat up and jumped out the bad as fast as she could. She turned to the broken alarm clock as she went to her closet to pick out the days clothing, then let out a small groan.  
  
"Grr.I hope they don't charge me for that." She mumbled while pulling a shirt over her head. After dressing and getting herself FULL awake there was a knock. Totally confused Usagi just stared at the door confused.who would be asking for her.and at this hour?!  
  
"Usagi-chan its me Hotaru! Come on please let me in I only have 10 minutes to sneak a quick chit chat before The Ice Queen figures out I'm ditching!" Came the hushed voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh Hotaru-chan! Gomen ne, Give me one minute." Usagi rambled while running around her room making sure it was clean, well as clean as she could get it in less than 5 minutes. She opened the door and let her friend in.  
  
"So what brings you here Hotaru-chan? I don't want you to get yelled at because of me." Usagi said in a concerned voice. Hotaru just shook her head with a smile still plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm the one who wanted to see you Usagi-chan.I wanted to know how your night with your Prince Charming was. I just couldn't thinking about it!" Hotaru said in an excited voice as she pulled Usagi to the bed to show that she was ready for a girl talk. Usagi bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the other direction to be sure that her friend wouldn't see the hurt look on her face. Sure she had discussed this topic with her friends in Japan and promised that she would be fine but.still. It hurt to reminisce. But Hotaru did have a right to now.she considered her as a close friend already and would feel completely guilty if she left her out.  
  
"Usa.Usagi-chan." Hotaru's small voice squeaked. Usagi turned her head and tried to hide the look of sorrow as hard as she could. She had to ready herself to relive what happened the previous day.  
  
"Hotaru-chan.my so called Prince Charming turned out to be a phony." She said with a fake smile. Hotaru didn't quite understand.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi but I'm not following." She said while shaking her head to prove her last statement.  
  
"Well.he-he he turned out not to be the person who I thought he was you know.it was like he was masking his real personality. And he's personality is rotten. Just like him!" Usagi said while gripping her pillow.what she needed now was a stress ball. But she would probably break it with all the drama that happened within the last 24 hours. Hotaru was sure this poor pillow did nothing to deserve this and could tell that Usagi was way beyond pissed.  
  
"Usa.you mean.what did he do to make you change your opinion? I mean you were totally gaga over him. I just wanna know what happened. I'm sorry if you think I'm being nosy but I don't like my friend's being sad." Hotaru explained studying her feet.  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru.I'll tell you, I don't want to keep you in the dark. Mamoru.well.*sigh* He didn't wait for me is all I can say." Usagi said trying to beat around the bush as easy as she could. The word "Cheated" refused to come out her mouth.  
  
"I hear you Usagi.you don't have to explain anymore. I am sooo sorry I had to bring you to recall this. Gomen ne.I know you must be heartbroken. I don't know what the feeling is like but my Haruka-papa makes sure that no one will make me cry. I'm sorry I had to bother you. All I can say is that this Joker is just a joke. He doesn't deserve you at all. I know I've only known you for such a short period time but I know your heart is pure and that you are a sweet person. A man would be completely foolish to pass you up, let alone let you go. I am so sorry." Hotaru said sympathetically as she hugged her heartbroken friend. She indeed felt sorry and knew for a fact she did NOT deserve this. She could tell that Usagi's heart was fragile, what kind of monster and idiot would break her down like that? Here she had came all this way to surprise him and He surprises her.with his new addition to the collection.  
  
Usagi returned the hug and wiped away a few stray tear. 'I promised I wouldn't cry over him.I promised I wouldn't cry over him.' She repeating over and over in her head.  
  
"Hotaru thank you for your concern, it really means a lot to me. I think that you should be getting back to your job.that old witch may come looking for you I REALLY don't want you to get in trouble." Usagi said while standing up.  
  
"Oh yes your right. Usagi I promise you that you will be okay. You've got a good heart.You'll find someone. And you know since you single." Hotaru said with her voice lingering.she was at the doorway with a sly grin on her face. Usagi, being as dense as she was still didn't follow.  
  
"there are a lot of cuties here in America ya know." Hotaru finished. In a fit of giggles she ran down the hall. Usagi turned to the window which showed the clear blue sky and thought to herself.  
  
'Maybe she's right.maybe me coming to America was fate. Maybe I'll meet my REAL soul mate here.' She thought with a small smile, thinking of the possibilities of meeting the person you would want to spend the rest of your life with.  
  
"Soul Mate or not.I've got to get out! America is so big.I don't know where to start." Usagi said while giggling. She grabbed her purse and quickly made her way out the door. Anxious to get out into the world. After all.this was the first installment in the book by the name of Usagi Tsukino.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
"Seiya." A high pitched whining voice echoed throughout the halls of the small apartment. A young man by the name of Seiya looked up from his gaze fixed on the TV and sighed.  
  
"What is it Yaten?" He asked in an irritated voice. The man Seiya had been addressing walked into the Living Room with a small pout on his lips. In his right hand there was an empty milk carton.  
  
Yaten was clearly a man but the way he acted you would have thought differently. Yaten was the feminine one, the one who didn't like to sweat, the one who didn't like to get dirty.  
  
While Seiya was exactly the opposite. The black haired teenager longed for adventure and an adrenaline rush. With his boyish good looks and smile a girl he could have just ran into would fall COMPLETELY in love with him.  
  
"Seiya were out of milk." Yaten began shaking the milk carton. Seiya looked at him before turning his gaze back tot he TV.  
  
"Okay Yaten, thank you for informing me." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. Yaten became annoyed.  
  
"I want you to go to the store and get some more! Duh!" He spat while tossing his long silver hair back.  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"I don't want to!" Yaten whined. It was way to early to be up, heck he was still in his Pajamas.  
  
"What makes you think I want to??" Seiya said with his eyebrows knitted together. Yaten's laziness was seriously becoming a problem.  
  
"Well your dressed and I really don't want girls screaming for my autograph. I just want a day to relax."  
  
"Like I want to go out at 8 AM! And what makes you think those girls won't go after me. After all I am the cute one." Seiya said confidently. Yaten snorted.  
  
"Your the cute one? Oh no you must be mistaken. For I am the one the girls dream about, have you noticed all the attention I have be getting from the female popularity?"  
  
Seiya chuckled a bit. "Yes Yaten I have, they're only asking you where they can find me!" Yaten stuck his nose in the air and chose to ignore this comment made by his brother.  
  
"Anyways.like I was saying. WE NEED MORE MILK!"  
  
"What do you need milk for anyway Yaten?"  
  
"Cereal you moron! You can't have cereal without milk!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"'Says who?' Says the breakfast rule book! Cereal and Milk belong together dummy! Now go and get some!"  
  
"No way! Your the one who's hungry. Why don't you baka?"  
  
"Oh so are we switching to nihongo? Hayuka (hurry) Milk! We need milk!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" A new strong, deep voice interrupted hushing both the squabbling siblings. Taiki sat down next to Seiya on the sofa and gently rubbed his temples. It was way to early for this.  
  
Taiki Kou was way taller than his other brothers.in Yaten's point of view he was a miniature giant. Taiki was the peace keeper, no one dared cross him. The brunette teenager was what most people would call a Book Worm and he had no problem with that. Let them talk.  
  
"Taiki, Seiya won't do me a favor." Yaten whined. Seiya just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Favor he says. Just a second ago you were threatening me."  
  
"Please, lets not start so early. This is the only day we don't have a gig and I would really appreciate it if we could get through in peacefully. Seiya would you PLEASE go and buy some milk and some other things. Here I'll even give you the money." Taiki said politely. Seiya let out a long sigh to show to his brother that this wasn't his idea of how to start a morning but stretched out his hand for the list and money Taiki would provide.  
  
"Thank you Seiya." Taiki said grateful that the childish argument between Seiya and Yaten had be resolved. He gave the Groccery List and the American money to Seiya.  
  
Seiya put on his shoes and turned to Yaten who had a smug look on his face. Sticking his tongue out at his brother he stomped his way out of the apartment complex.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Usagi looked around, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. Cars whizzed by and small groups of teens walked by.  
  
She stood in the middle of the sidewalk trying to decide where she should go. Staring blankly at the map she had bought from a man who helped her with the correct change didn't help at all.  
  
'I should had decided to lean more English in Japan.' Usagi thought disappointedly that she could decipher the map.  
  
Walking across the street she made her way into a stuffed animal shop.  
  
_*_*_  
  
Seiya sighed as he walked down another aisle pushing his cart full of food. There was only one thing left on the list: Milk.  
  
Making his way down that aisle he noticed a girl kept stealing glances at him. Sure Seiya was use to being stared at by young women but she seemed to be.almost stalking him, and eyeing him carefully.  
  
'What the hell.?' He though as he quickly made a sharp turn down the next aisle, but just as quick the redhead was behind him.  
  
As quick as she could she rushed up to the raven haired man and tapped him on the shoulder. Taken by surprise Seiya jumped up a foot and whipped around.  
  
He raised a suspicious eyebrow while she beamed at him.  
  
"Seiya Kou.can I have you autograph?" She asked shyly. Seiya let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, that's all? Sure, of course. You know you don't have to follow me around, just ask." Seiya said while signing a piece of paper and handing it back to the girl who was blushing furiously.  
  
"And.a few of my friend.um.want to know if you would take pictures with them.." Seiya nodded beaming.  
  
"Really? Oh wow, thank you Mr. Kou! Hey everybody! He said yes!" The redhead exclaimed while jumping up and down happily.  
  
Out of no where, 25 screaming girls came running up to him, all holding camera's and screaming his name. Seiya's mouth literally fell open.  
  
'This is going to be a looong day!' Seiya concluded while a girl clung on his arms while another girl snapped a picture.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Usagi left the Stuffed Animal Store with three shopping bangs. She couldn't help it, she liked stuffed animals, and she figured she would give a few to her friends back in Tokyo. The bunny clumsily made her way down the street, ignoring rumbling stomach.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Seiya sighed as he took posed for the last and final picture. The girl thanked him while blushing and running off with the rest of her giggling friends. He pushed his cart to the Check Out Line and began to stack the foods on the conveyor belt. Behind him he heard a female's giggle.  
  
"You look like you've had a long day Seiya-kun." The mysterious voice stated. Seiya turned around to see a black haired woman, smiling brightly at him, he returned the smile.  
  
"Oh Setsuna-san! It's been a while since I've seen you. And I guess you could say its been a long day." Seiya stopped to check his watch. "And it's only 11 AM!" He let out a groan while Setsuna patted his back.  
  
"Ah don't worry. It'll get better. I always say. 'When a day can't get any worse.it get better.'" Setsuna said as she to began to pile her items on the black conveyor belt.  
  
Seiya smiled at her. "So what are you doing here Setsuna-san? I thought Hotaru-chan was in charge of all the shopping."  
  
"Oh she was, but that job she has.it's like I don't even see her anymore. I miss my little Hotaru-chan." Setsuna stated while pouting, Seiya let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Oh it can't that bad. Is she really working that hard?" Seiya asked.  
  
"I don't know. That child comes home later than usual. We don't know if she's with a friend or she is working all those hours." Setsuna Meioh paused then let out a giggle. "One day she had poor Haruka up till 10 PM pacing around the room talking about the dangers of an innocent teenage girl walking around the streets at 10 and all the freaks outside.It was quite amusing." She finished.  
  
Seiya pictured the scene and allowed himself to laugh to. Haruka Tenou was very protective of the child she, Michiru, and Setsuna had adopted into their lives. After paying for the groceries he bid farewell to his friend and made his way out the doors of the store, arms full of brown bags.  
  
Seiya was staring at his feet since the bags blocked his view. One hand stuffed in his pocket digging for his car keys he stumbled down the street.  
  
  
  
Usagi's feet were aching as she walked, still carrying the bags of stuffed animals she walked and walked.not quite sure of WHERE she was headed.  
  
^CRASH^  
  
Next thing she knew she found herself sprawled out on the floor, bags everywhere.  
  
"Itai." She murmured rubbing her head. Sitting up slowly she looked around. Gasping she brought her hand to her mouth, it was as if she were in a state of shock.  
  
'Beautiful.' She thought absentmindedly as she stared at the figure before her.  
  
Seiya sat up rubbing his head. He had ran into something but he couldn't tell what. Sitting up he stared at the familiar blonde.  
  
"You." He whispered to himself so Usagi wouldn't here. He couldn't help but stare at her, last time they had met her face was hidden behind her hands and she was a mess. This time he could see her face, her beautiful eyes, full lips, and cute little nose. Coming back to reality he shook his head and stood up, offering her a hand.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry miss. I-I wasn't looking where I was going, you see-" Usagi shook her head as she took his hand and pulled herself off of the ground.  
  
"English.don't under..stand. I Japan." Usagi said trying to explain with the little English she knew. Seiya nodded his head understanding. Usagi watched as he ran a hand through his long black hair, for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes off of him.  
  
"I understand miss.I was trying to apologize. I am so sorry! It is all my fault. Oh look what I did, I knocked all of your stuffed animals on the ground, their probably all dirty and everything." Seiya spoke in perfect Japanese which surprised Usagi a great deal.  
  
"Ah.anou. Iie it's okay.I can clean them. Don't worry about it.demo your groceries.." Usagi trailed off pointing to the foods that were out of the brown bag and sprawled on the sidewalk. Seiya sighed and kneeled down to pick them up, Usagi also knelt down and started to help clean up the mess.  
  
"Oh no, you don't have to miss. I can clean these my own." Seiya said looking up into her eyes. Usagi's met his and they stayed in a daydream for a moment. Usagi broke the spell when she shook her head and continued helping.  
  
After all the groceries were picked up they both stood up and Usagi smiled, gathering her bags in her hands. The bags seemed to be unbalanced in her hands and Seiya noticed. He put his groceries down on the floor and relieved her of a few bags.  
  
"Arigato sir.demo I've got it.all I have to do is get a taxi to stop and-" Usagi was interrupted by a low rumble made by her stomach. Her held her stomach and looked down, her cheeks beet red.  
  
Seiya smirked. "Would you like for me to treat you to breakfast.anou lunch?" He asked with charm. Usagi looked at him then back down.  
  
"Anou."  
  
^RUMBLE^  
  
"Okay yes!" Usagi said while blushing even redder. Seiya grinned and offered the girl his arm. Usagi shyly took it, her other hand held her bags. She let Seiya lead the way, she didn't know why she trusted the man, she didn't even know his name and she agreed to go to lunch with him.  
  
"Anou.I just realized that I don't know your name." She said not looking at him but at the horizon.  
  
Seiya chuckled. "Where are me manners? My name is Kou Seiya." He introduced. Usagi smiled before introducing herself.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"What a beautiful name Tsukino-san." He complimented.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Arigato.demo onegai, call me Usagi."  
  
"Only if you call me Seiya."  
  
"Can do!" Usagi said with such cheerfulness.  
  
'Why do I feel like I've known him all my life? Like we are best friends?' Usagi asked her self puzzled. Seiya stopped and turned to a building.  
  
"This place has the best food. Its not expensive and the service is great. It's called 'Unity'." Seiya opened the door and grinned at her. "Ladies first." He said as he bowed.  
  
Usagi giggled and walked in. 'He's such a charmer.' She thought.  
  
A blonde girl in a waitress outfit walked up to the two with a menu in hand. She beamed at Seiya.  
  
"Ah Seiya! It's been such a while since I last saw you! You don't come visit your biggest fan anymore?" The girl asked with a fake pout. Seiya chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
"Ah don't worry Britt! I haven't forgotten about you, but you know how it goes. I've been really busy." Seiya explained.  
  
The girl named Brittany smiled. "Ah don't worry, I think your fans are more disappointed. They've been coming her all week. I guess they know this is your favorite place. Oh who is this? Seiya.?" She asked eyeing Usagi carefully. She had a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Don't even think about it Brittany Shorts! This is Usagi Tsukino, I decided to treat her for lunch." He said introducing her. Usagi smiled and shook Brittany's hand.  
  
"Brittany Shorts, nice to meet you Usagi." The girl greeted warmly.  
  
"You to."  
  
"Well I have a nice booth by the window open. How would that do Seiya?" Brittany asked handing both of them menus.  
  
"Just fine."  
  
Brittany nodded and led them to the booth. Usagi skimmed through the menu and turned to Seiya.  
  
"Um.Seiya-kun.what does it say?" Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
"Well there's a ham sandwich, cheeseburger, hamburger, salad, ice cream, lemonade, hot dog, chili."  
  
"Okay arigato. I'll just get a cheeseburger." She said as she put the menu down.  
  
"Seiya.you know that waitress?" She asked curious.  
  
"Hai, she's a friend of mine, she also say's she's my 'Number 1 Fan'."  
  
"Number 1 Fan?" Usagi echoed confused.  
  
"Yes, my brothers and I formed a local band. Were called the Three Lights. And I guess were pretty famous around here." Seiya explained. He sipped the glass of water on the table and turned his attention back to her. "Your not from around here are you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head in a negative. "Iie.well like I said before I'm from Japan, I came here to visit." Usagi tightened her hold on her glass of water. She was surprised that it hadn't shattered into small pieces.  
  
Seiya understood, he nodded telling her that she didn't have to go on but she did anyway.  
  
"I came here to see my EX-boyfriend." Seiya nodded numbly.  
  
'Should I tell her.or should I not?' He debated with himself.  
  
"Um Usagi. did he hurt you?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't be angry. To his relief she just nodded, her attention focused on her glass of water.  
  
"You weren't the only one he hurt." Seiya said slowly. Usagi's neck snapped up.  
  
"Nani, what do you mean?"  
  
"I-I saw you yesterday when you came running out of the complex.I was the one you knocked down. Your boyfriend.I've seen other girls around your age run out of the complex crying to. Maybe about 3 this month, not including you."  
  
Usagi smiled a little. "I should had known everything was to good to be true but no.I had to believe that Mamoru only had eyes for me, only cared for me, that we would have a future together.How can I be so stupid?" She asked herself. She was still smiling but Seiya could see that she was slowly dying inside.  
  
Reaching over the table he put his hand over hers. Usagi looked at the hand over hers then at Seiya directly.  
  
"Usagi, I know I've known you for maybe.only 15 minutes but I can tell from you personality that your are FAR from stupid. Please don't call yourself that.you're only lying to yourself." Seiya said with complete sincerity.  
  
'Seiya.' Usagi thought lost in his azure eyes.  
  
Their orders came and they talked over lunch. They told each other about their life, friends, and family. And Usagi was craving to hear more about this Three Lights band Seiya was in. She made a note to pick up a CD from some music store.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Seiya walked inside his apartment and leaned against the door. His watch read 1:17 PM. That was interesting since his brother sent him to the store at 10 AM.  
  
'Who what have thought that I would had met someone like Usagi? She's so.different from the other girls. And those beautiful eyes.absolutely gorgeous. She shouldn't had been hurt the way she was.maybe I should call her.'  
  
Seiya dug in his paper and took out a napkin with writing on it, after an hour of talking Usagi had officially dubbed Seiya as a friend and gave him her number if he wanted to talk or do something.  
  
"Ah THERE you are! We were starting to worry that you had been kidnapped!" Yaten walked into the room and smirked at him.  
  
Seiya made a face of annoyance and brought the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the table. Taiki was at the counter drinking a glass of water while Yaten put the groceries up.  
  
"What took you so long Seiya? Did something happen?" Taiki asked as he and Seiya moved into the living room to talk.  
  
:Yeah.I went to the store, spent half an hour taking pictures with fans, then I ran into Setsuna-san, we had a nice chat. And after that.I ran into Usagi." He said with a goofy smile. Taiki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A rabbit?" He asked?  
  
"Iie.Usagi is a girl.a very sweet girl. I took her to lunch, then I came back here." Seiya STILL had that goofy smile. Only one thing seemed to be going through his mind: Usagi.  
  
"Well, it looks like Seiya has small crush on someone." Taiki said in a joking manner. Seiya just blushed.  
  
Out of no where a roll of wrapped paper towels was hurled at him. He rubbed his head and glared at the direction the paper towels were thrown.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Seiya asked glaring at Yaten who was leaning against the wall in the living room, her looked pretty angry for some reason. Yaten glared back at him.  
  
"You dumb ass! You forgot the milk!" 


	4. I Promise'

****

A Chance for Romance in 

America

Chapter Four:

__

"I Promise..."

A.N: Hiya you guys! Ish been a while eh? Gomen gomen! But I started high school now and yeah...I know I know! I'm just full of excuses -_-. I really am sorry though, I'm trying to post multiple stories at a time for while I'm writing this in February I might not post it until March or something. Um, like it says on my Username thing I will be changing my pen name pretty soon! Probably less than a week after I update this! Well thanks for listening to my rambling and thanks for reviewin; you guys are the best! 

Usagi clutched her pillow to her chest and curled up into a tight ball on her back, rocking back and forth. "Should I, should I not...should I...should not?" She mumbled with her eyes closed. It had been a total of three days since her meeting with the charming Seiya Kou. When they had exchanged phone numbers Seiya told her that he would try his best to call her but that he was usually busy with writing songs and gigs that he couldn't promise that he would always call. So now here was Usagi, on a beautiful Saturday with nothing to do but think about calling boy. 

"Okay, I'll do it!" Usagi said to no on in particular. She clutched the phone in one hand and the piece of scrap paper in the other. She dialed three digits before she dropped the phone with a horrid expression on her face. 

"What am I thinking? What do I call him for? He'll probably think I'm crazy if I call just to say 'hi'! He's probably too busy to deal with me! Baka, Usagi, baka!" Usagi yelled at herself. That was when an idea struck her. "I know! I'll call him and ask if he would give me English lessons!" It would be like hitting two birds with one stone; she'd get to learn more about Seiya and learn English at the same time. 

"Okay, I can do this! I just gotta casually ask if he would teach me the language. Kami-sama, why am I so freakin' nervous?" She asked herself noticing that her hands were slightly trembling. Closing her eyes she began to take slow deep breaths in and out until she got herself under control. "Alright, now I'll just calmly ask him if he would get me (free) English lessons. Here I go." She took a breath in a dialed the seven-digit number and waited as patiently as she could as the phone rang. 

"Kou residence, this is Seiya." Came a masculine voice. Usagi felt her heart quicken and she forgot what to say. 

_'Crap! What did I call here for? What did I call for in the first place? Why was I born an idiot?' _Her mind screamed.

"Hello?" Seiya asked once again. 

"Anou..." Usagi began. 

"Usagi?" Usagi asked sounding a little shocked. He knew automatically it was Usagi; who else would call speaking Japanese?

"Hai Seiya-kun." Usagi said softly. 

"Ah, gomen I haven't been able to call-" Seiya started to apologize. 

"It's okay Seiya-kun, I know you're busy...demo I have a favor to ask you..." Usagi trailed off. 

"Sure, let's hear it. If I can lock my two evil brothers in a closet I'll be free today." Seiya said looking over to Yaten who rolled his eyes and glared at him. Usagi laughed over the other line then took a breath in. 

"I was wondering if you would give me English lessons...I'm not so good at it and...it's kinda hard getting around." Usagi explained. 

"I see. That's a rally good idea. Sure, I'll give you lessons, when do you want to start?" 

"Anou...if you're not busy...today?" Usagi asked hopefully. 

"Sure, that's no big deal. How about I come over at about noon?"

Usagi looked over towards her hotel room door with an uneasy look. She could just imagine Agatha's beady eyes watching her as she led Seiya up to her room, most likely making assumptions about her. That would by far not be a pretty picture. 

"Um actually...could I come over to your place?" She asked biting down on her bottom lip. 

"Sure, I'll pick you up, I don't want you getting lost in this huge city! Which hotel are you in?" Usagi asked grabbing a pen and small post-it note. 

After giving him her hotel she found herself waiting patiently in front of her hotel. _'That was really nice of Seiya, I'm sure he probably had to much to do today but I guess that's what kind of guy he is! A kind man that puts those in need first-'_

"Oi! Odango!" A voice called making Usagi's ears perk up. She looked up and saw Seiya-wearing his ultra cool sunglasses-waving at her from his black Saturn. Usagi jumped up with a bright smile on her face as she neared his care. 

"Odango?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

Seiya shrugged. "I tried calling you by your name but you didn't answer, so I tried something else." Seiya started the car and grinned at her. "Yo don't mind if we make a quick pit stop do you? I owe a friend money and I'm afraid that if I don't get it to her she'll hire a hit man to get me!"

"Nani?!" Usagi asked, her eyes wide. Seya grinned and pulled off, laughing at Usagi's expression. 

*~*~*~*~*~

(20 Minutes Later)

Seiya parked his car in front of an apartment complex and got out while Usagi stayed seated listening (well at least TRYING) to the radio. Seiya looked down at her and blinked behind his shades. 

"Come on Odango."

"You want me to come with?" Usagi asked blinking.

"Yeah of course! I want you to meet them, I think you would all get along." Seiya said while opening the car door for her. 

"Demo...I can't speak enough English." Usagi explained, but all the same she got out the car.

"No problem, they are all Japanese."

With Usagi trailing behind Seiya entered the complex and rode the elevator to the sixth floor. He then knocked on a door marked 186 E. Usagi listened closely to the other side of the door, she was curious to know who they were meeting, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about meeting Seiya's friends. She was in a different country with different people. 

"I got it! Maybe it's Seiya-san! A familiar child-like voice said on the other side. The next second the door swung open and a high pitched "SEIYA!" made Usagi's ears ring. She took a step back as she watched the girl who opened the door, fling herself on to Seiya, and hug him tightly while Usagi could only blink. 

"SEIYA! I just knew you would come to see _me _today my love! How have you been dearest?" he girl asked with her head buried in Seiya's shirt. Before Seiya could answer two heads popped up in the doorway. One with silky, curly teal colored hair and the other with short sandy colored hair. Usagi thought it was amusing how much the girl with short hair resembled a boy. 

"Oi! Hotaru-chan! Let Seiya breath!" The girl with short hair said. The girl who was holding onto Seiya as if he was her only means of survival, tucked a lock of her black hair behind her ear, sighed and let go of Seiya with great reluctance. 

"Okay Haruka-papa." The girl-Hotaru-said sadly and took a step away from Seiya, but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Hotaru looked over Usagi's shoulder to Usagi and let out a squeal of delight. 

"Usagi-chan?! What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked hugging Usagi tightly. 

"Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked with round eyes. "You live here?" 

Hotaru giggled. "Hai! Come on inside and have some tea so we ca have a little girl talk." Hotaru said smiling brightly as she led the bunny into the apartment. 

"...Okay..." Seiya said blinking. 

"Come in Seiya-kun. What do we owe the visit?" The woman with teal hair said politely. 

"Yeah and how long are you gonna be staying?" The other woman asked in a gruff voice. 

"Why thank you Michiru-san." Seiya said bowing to the woman with teal colored hair. "You know...you could learn some manners from Michiru-san, Haruka-san." Seiya said in a teasing voice to Haruka who just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry we won't be long...I just wanted to give one of my best friends the money I owe them." Seiya said winking and handed Haruka a hundred-dollar bill. 

"Well it's about time! Thanks." Haruka said taking the bill. "By the way...who is the girl?" She asked pointing to Usagi who was listening to Hotaru's lively chatter. 

"Oh that's Usagi Tsukino, she's visiting America. I treated her to lunch a few days ago and I was just about to teach her some English after we left here. It seems Hotaru-chan knows her." Seiya commented watching Hotaru drag Usagi back to the group. 

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! This is Usagi-chan! She's my friend staying at the hotel I work at! Usagi-chan, meet my Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama-my guardians. I have another one but Setsuna-mama is at the lab!" 

"Nice to meet you Usagi-san." Michiru said in Japanese bowing and Haruka followed in suit. 

"Nice to meet you too." Usagi said bowing. 

"Hey Usagi-chan, how do you know Seiya?" Hotaru asked looking from one to the other. 

"Ah, Usagi will have to tell you another time, I think it's about time we left. Ja ne minna-san." Seiya said bowing.

"Oh, bye! It was nice meeting you all, and nice to see you again Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said politely bowing. 

"Sayonara Usagi-cha! I'll be at our room number bright and early Monday morning! I wanna know what's going on so be prepared to answer a lot of questions!" Hotaru warned with a wink. 

"Um...sure..." Usagi said unsure of how to answer her. They exchanged their farewells and Usagi climbed into Seiya's car.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san seem really nice." Usagi commented as Seiya started the car. 

"Yeah, I've known Haruka-tachi for about three years now. They moved here from Osaka." He paused and chuckled. "I remember when I first mer them. I had been walking to the store to find a better guitar when Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru came walking towards me. Michiru smiled at me so I smiled back. Haruka then grabbed my wrist and told me I had been staring long enough. She had tried to start a fight with me right then and there but Michiru and Setsuna calmed her down and apologized for Haruka's actions. I remember Hotaru was staring at me for the longest time, she was only 11 and I was 13 at the time, then she asked me if I would marry her! Ever since then she's had this I guess school girl crush on me, but Hotaru is really a sweet girl and she loves her guardians to death." Seiya said smiling at the memory.

"That had to be a funny sight. So Seiya...tell me, where are we going now?" 

"Hm..well I was thinking about a late lunch before or after study time...which do you say?" Seiya asked. 

Usagi thought the question over. "Um, could we go to lunch after the lesson? I want to try my English out." 

"Anything ya want. Now here's a pre-warning, be very afraid on my brothers! The tall one, Taiki, is okay but he doesn't talk a lot. He's obsessed with studying and reading he's a perfectionist. The short one however...steer clear of him! All he does is whine and complain, after ten minutes of it you'll want to talk a knife to his throat!" 

Usagi giggled. "Ah come on, he can't be that bad!" 

Usagi just looked at her and laughed, hard. "Just wait 'til you meet him!" Seiya said shaking his head. 

~*~*~*~

(Kou's Apartment)

Taiki sat on the couch with a book in hand while Yaten lay sprawled out on the other couch, flipping through all 521 channels on the T.V.

"Yaten, pick a damn channel and stick with it!" Taiki said slamming his book down and glared at Yaten who glared back, but all the same he put the remote down. When he saw what he was watching he let out a groan. 

"Great! I get to watch the mating rituals of the Spider Monkey!" 

At that time Seiya walked in followed by a nervous Usagi. Yaten gave him a knowing smirk. 

"It seems I'll be able to watch the mating rituals of Seiya Kou also!"

Seiya glared at the evil one and threw the nearest object, a hard covered book, at Yaten but sadly he missed. "It's nothing like that! I'm just giving Tsukino-san English lessons. She's from Japan." Seiya explained as calmly as he could. 

"Oh yes, of course. Whatever was I think when I saw Seiya walk in with a pretty blonde...of course all he wold do is study! What was I thinking?" Yaten asked flashing Seiya a smile. He turned around back to the television and murmured to himself, "He wouldn't have to guts to do anything else!"

"Anyway..." Seiya said loudly glaring at his white haired brother. "Usagi this is my brother Taiki."

Taiki stood up and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsukino-san." 

Usagi bowed. "Hai, Kou-san." 

Seiya turned to Yaten ready to introduce him. "And that's Yaten, all you need to know about him is never come more that a yard near him without pepper spray!" 

Yaten looked at Seiya with puppy dog eyes. "Ouch." He hopped over the couch, landed in front of Usagi and bowed. "Nice to meet ya Tsukino-san! I don't know what you're doing here with a loser like him though. I'm sure you could get a man ten times better than Seiya!" 

"Gr...come on Usagi, we can study in my room." Seiya said taking Usagi's hand. 

" Hai..." Usagi said softly not to sure of what was going on with Seiya and his short brother. As they walked down the only corridor Usagi could had sworn she heard catcalls from the living room. Seiya led her to a room and closed the door behind him. 

"That evil little..." Seiya was muttering as he went to pull up two chairs form his desk. "Sorry about that...Yaten needs to work on his 'people skills'. Sorry if he er...made you uncomfortable..."

Usagi shook her head. "No, it's okay. My little brother is a little unusual too." 

Seiya smiled. "Now tell me...how much English do you know?"

~*~*~*~*~

(2 Hours Later)

Seiya and Usagi left Seiya's room both looking exhausted and hungry. Usagi had learned two English sentences explaining that she was a Japanese tourist, she also learned how to order at a restaurant. Seiya looked around the living room and saw Yaten in the same position he had found him two hours ago-on the couch with the remote in hand. 

"You haven't moved at all have you?" Seiya asked in Japanese.

"Nope." 

"Where is Taiki?" 

"Somewhere."

"What do you mean _somewhere_?"

"Well he told me he was going somewhere but I wasn't exactly listening. "Yaten said as if it were the most obvious answer. 

"Ya know what, I'm not even going to try to figure you out right now. Tsukino-san and I are going to get something to eat." 

"Yaten turned around, looked at his watch and smirked at his older fraternal brother. "So did you and uh...Tsukino-san have enough time? I expected for you to be in there for at least another two hours. Oh yeah, thanks for being so considerate and keeping the noise down. You have no idea much I would be scarred if I heard a certain...ahem..._squeaking_."

"Oh!" Usagi covered her blushing face with her hands and looked away from Seiya. Seiya glared at Yaten trying to hide the blush creeping across his nose. 

"We'll be going now, oh and if I were you I'd sleep with one eye open tonight...tomorrow night too!" 

Yaten didn't say anything but turned back to the T.V. With a triumphant grin Seiya opened apartment door and let Usagi out first. In the halls Seiya bowed catching Usagi off guard. 

"Nani?" She asked blinking at him.

"Gomen. I know Yaten can be very blunt and I just wanted to apologize if he said anything to offend you. I guess you call him the 'problem child' even though he's not the middle child. 

"Don't worry I understand. I have a friend back in Japan, Minako, who would say things like that so don't worry." 

Seiya lifted his head and flashed Usagi a charming smile. "Just don't' judge me by his actions." 

Usagi turned her head to hide her blush. "Um...of course not." 

"Oh yeah sorry! I know you're probably starving to death right now." 

"J-just a little." Usagi stuttered in English.

Seiya looked at her with a surprised expression, which soon turned into a gentle smile. 

"Trés bien." 

Usagi stared at him with wide eyes. "Nani?" 

Seiya chuckled and patted her on one of her golden buns. "It was French for 'very good' Odango." 

Usagi pouted cutely. "Let me at least learn English before you start throwing more language at me!" 

"Oui, je regrette." 

Usagi gently pushed Seiya who just laughed and grabbed her arm. "Come on! I know a great café and since it's such a beautiful day lets walk, plush I think Taiki may have stolen my car!"

"Usagi pumped her fist in the air. "Hai! To the closest café we go! And away we walk!" Usagi started to walk down the hall cheerfully and Seiya didn't remind her that she had no idea where she was going, instead he studied her. 

_'She's so cute and innocent.' _He thought while watching her take wrong turns. Staring at her smiling face suddenly made him frown. _'He never deserved her. He made her cry and NO ONE should make her cry!' _He thought angrily as he remembered when he first saw Usagi. 

"Mou! Seiya-kun, why are you just standing there? You're hungry too aren't you?" Usagi asked noticing that Seiya was still standing by his apartment door. 

"Hai."

"Then let's go!" 

"Anou..." 

"Nani?" 

"You're going to wrong way Usagi-san." 

Usagi blushed from embarrassment. "Oh...lead the way then Seiya-kun!" 

Seiya gave her a wide grin. "Your wish is my command." Seiya said as he led her out of the apartment complex. During their walk to the café Usagi's eyes kept wandering to young couples who were holding hands or in the shadows sharing a kiss. 

_'And just think,' _Usagi thought sadly. _"I use to be just like them...'_

"Oi Usagi's what's up? You're dragging behind." Seiya said watching Usagi with concern in his eyes. 

Usagi shook her head and gave him a cheerful smile. "Gomen, gomen. I was just admiring the scenery. It's really beautiful out here." She lied hoping that her eyes wouldn't betray her. They did and Seiya noticed; but he thought not to question her any further. 

They stopped in front of a small outdoor café where they have their late lunch. Usagi noticed as the waitress greeted Seiya in a familiar way and he responded just the same. 

_'He sure is popular with the girls.' _Usagi thought while watching the exchange. She watched as the waitress kissed Seiya on both cheeks then directed both Seiya and Usagi to an outdoor table. After they got settled in the waitress winked at Seiya before walking off to tend to the other customers. 

"It's a really beautiful place isn't it?" Seiya asked Usagi while picking up a menu. 

"Yeah...so you know that girl?" 

Seiya blinked. "What gi-oh you mean Cecile? Yeah i know her, she was one of the very first people to buy a copy of our album."

"Oh." Usagi said nodding. "Speaking of albums you still have to show me where I could buy your brothers' CD." 

Seiya smiled. "All right, all right I will. First let's pick out something to eat. DO you remember how to read the menu?"

"Um...let's see...Cheeseburger, pasta, hamburger and fries. I think I want the pasta." Usagi said looking the menu over. 

"Okay very good. Can you read the drinks?"  


Usagi stared at the menu for a while trying to remember what Seiya taught her. "Um...coke, lemonade and iced tea!" Usagi said obviously proud of herself. "I want lemonade."

"Now do you know how to tell the waitress what you want?" Seiya asked. Usagi nodded and opened her mouth to answer but Cecile, the waitress, came to their table before Usagi could say anything. Seiya grinned at her. "I guess this is your first test, ya ready?" 

Usagi nodded and looked Cecile in the eye. "I would like a pasta and lemonade Cecile-san." Cecile blinked at Usagi then scribbled down the order before turning to Seiya. 

"And what can I get for you hot stuff?" She asked with a flirty wink.

"I'll have what she's having Cecile." Seiya said giving her a dazzling smile. Usagi looked annoyed. 

_'Is that all he knows how do? Flirt?!' _She asked herself. Usagi turned her attention to the people passing by in an attempt to clock out Seiya and Cecile's conversation. It seemed like everyone who passed her was paired up with someone else. 

_'Two. Two. Two. Two. Four. Hmm...must be a double date. I hate this! Why does it seem like everyone has somebody but me?! I hate this feeling, I feel so...alone...'_

"Usagi...Usagi-chan. Odango?" Seiya asked waving his hand in front of Usagi's face. 

Usagi jumped a little when she noticed that Cecile was gone and that Usagi was talking to her. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess I just spaced out there for a little bit." Usagi said softly looking down at her cup of water. 

Seiya frowned. "What's the matter? You seem sad; did something happen?" Usagi shook her head. 

"No it's just that..." 

"You can tell me, don't be afraid." Seiya said gently. 

Usagi bit her bottom lip and tightly shut her eyes. "I'm sorry! I know it seems really selfish but..."

"But what?" 

A tear slid down Usagi's cheek. "I just feel really lonely right now...like everyone here has someone else but me...I don't belong here." 

"Don't think that Usagi!"

"But it's true! Even you Seiya...even you have someone...I'm alone." She looked up at Seiya with a sad smile as more tears side down her cheeks. "I had someone once and I was really in love with that someone. Although that love hurt me, love her me a lot and I don't want to be hurt anymore...but I don't want to be alone. I guess I'm really selfish..."

In a blink of an eye Seiya was at her side and pulled her into a hug. 

"Seiya-"

"Shh. Don't cry Odango." Seiya said wiping her tears away. "You're not selfish Usagi! You're far from selfish and I don't want to see you sad. You shouldn't have to cry Usagi, you're a beautiful girl Odango and that jerk was an idiot for hurting you." 

"You really think so?" Usagi asked sniffling. 

"Hai. You deserve way better and you don't deserve to be sad. Usagi-chan, you shine your best when you're happy. How about this..." Seiya got on his knees and took both of Usagi's hands in his. "I, Kou Seiya, promise to do my bet to keep a smile on Tsukino Usagi's pretty face. As long as she is here in America I promise to protect her from pain and from those who want o hurt her. Also, I promise she will never feel lonely or vulnerable. On my family's name I promise that Tsukino Usagi will be safe and happy." 

Usagi's vision was blurred with tears of appreciation and happiness. She rested her head on Seiya's chest, closed her eyes and gave a happy sigh. For the first time since she arrived in America Usagi felt secure. 

"Arigatou Seiya-chan." 


End file.
